Dia-Lo-Gue
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AU. Cerita antara seorang pemuda yang mencintai kekasihnya tanpa ragu namun diragukan kekasihnya.


Mereka baru sampai di penginapan satu jam yang lalu, tapi Nijimura malah melihat kekasihnya sudah bersiap pergi ke luar kamar. Dibanding penginapan pada umumnya, mereka menyewa sebuah rumah yang tampak seperti vila, namun cukup untuk ditempati empat orang—dan karena mereka juga datang bersama dua orang lainnya yang menempati kamar di bawah.

"Sei, mau ke mana?" tanyanya pada Akashi yang memegang gagang pintu, "sekarang hampir petang, kenapa nggak istirahat aja? Kita perjalanan lebih dari lima jam lho dari Tokyo. Kamu pasti capek."

Akashi, menoleh singkat pada Nijimura yang sedang membereskan bajunya, menjawab, "Nggak apa-apa. Sumpek di sini. Aku mau nyari udara segar. Kamu kalau butuh apa-apa atau lupa bawa apa-apa, kasih tau aja. Ntar aku beliin."

"Aa, ya udah. Ntar aku _chat_ kamu aja," ujung bibirnya dipaksa naik mendengar jawaban kekasihnya tadi.

"Oke," gagang pintu didorong; Akashi pergi ke luar kamar, meninggalkan sang kekasih yang tampak menghela napas berat.

"Gue tau pasti kayak gini ujungnya ...," gumamnya lirih sembari menaruh bajunya ke dalam lemari penginapan.

Selama lima hari (sudah termasuk hari datang dan pulang) di musim panas ini, mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur di salah satu kota kecil yang terkenal akan pantainya. Kata orang-orang pantainya bersih, pun kota tersebut nyaman. Festival musim panas seperti di kota-kota lainnya juga ada, tapi kalau untuk acara kembang apinya mungkin tak sebesar dan semegah kota Tokyo atau kota lainnya.

Nijimura dan Akashi berlibur bersama salah satu kakak tingkat dan dosen yang sama-sama menjalin hubungan rahasia seperti mereka berdua. Mobil yang dipakai mereka ke sini juga sebenarnya mobil dosen tersebut—dan biaya menginap ditanggung penuh olehnya.

Selesai membereskan baju, baru juga mengambil laptop dan menekan tombol _power_ , berniat melanjutkan seri _webtoon_ -nya, pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba. Dia pikir itu Akashi yang sudah kembali, tahunya, " _Sorry_ , gue bukan Akashi."

 **X.x.X**

 **Dia-Lo-Gue**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AU. Cerita antara seorang pemuda yang mencintai kekasihnya tanpa ragu namun diragukan kekasihnya.**

 **X.x.X**

"Kecium kok dari parfum lo. Ngapain ke sini? Aida- _sensei_ mana?" dia tak perlu repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya. Daripada menatap wajah orang yang kini seenaknya tiduran di samping dirinya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang, baginya layar laptopnya yang menunjukkan proses _loading_ jauh lebih menarik.

"Oh, Tora? Dia keluar. Gabung sama Akashi kali."

Kepalanya menoleh cepat. Tatapannya berubah datar saat satu pemikiran merasuki benaknya, "Nash, lo nggak ngerasa ada yang aneh emang? _Like ... 'I had predicted this before'_."

Nash bangkit dari acara tidur-tidurannya. "Luar gih. Nggak enak di dalam kamar. Teras depan aja," ajaknya sembari berjalan menuju balkon lantai dua.

Yang diajak keluar memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia mengambil peralatan lainnya selain laptop dan membawanya bersama.

Mereka duduk berdua berdampingan, menikmati angin sore yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"Kalau lo bilang gitu ... ya emang gue juga ngerasain kok. Gue nggak lupa kalau beberapa hari sebelum ini hubungan lo sama Akashi memburuk."

"Sebenernya gue udah minta maaf. Cuman ya ... kayaknya dia masih nggak percaya gitu."

"Emang masalah apa sih? Ini liburan udah direncanain dari sebulan yang lalu, kalau ancur cuman gara-gara _mood_ satu orang, gue siap marah, ngerti lo? Wajah tampan pacar lo siap gue hajar."

Niat awalnya ingin melanjutkan _webtoon_ buyar sudah. _Mood_ -nya mendadak memburuk ketika pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan.

 _Pentab_ disambungkan ke komputer, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menggambar _fanart_ dari _manga_ kesukaannya. "Lo nggak ngerti perasaan dia. Toh ini juga ada hubungannya sama lo," balasnya santai.

"Hah gue? Apa hubungannya sama gue?" Nash menatap temannya itu aneh. Sedangkan Nijimura sendiri malah mulai asyik menggambar dengan _pen_ -nya.

"Seminggu yang lalu, dia minjem laptop gue buat mindahin modul dari _flashdisk_ temennya ke _flashdisk_ dia. Terus ya berhubung gue mendadak dipanggil rapat buat acara pensi, rapat terakhir sebelum libur musim panas, ya gue tinggalin laptop gue di dia. Gue udah _expect_ sih dia bakal bongkar macem-macem," pemuda itu menghela napas berat dengan jari yang menekan tombol ctrl dan z, "tapi gue nggak nyangka, kalau _file_ rekaman Skype-an kita yang harus dia bongkar dan ditonton sampe habis. Dari lima belas video yang gue simpen, dia nonton lima—ada di _history media player_ gue."

" _Fuck_ ," respon Nash spontan, " _why didn't you delete our video, Stupid_?! _You risk your own relationship just because of videos_?!"

" _Then, did you delete our videos_? _I'll never delete it, even Seijuurou begging me. It's my right to save this, it's my memories. I know I'm selfish, but the videos is mine afterall_."

" _Bastard. No wonder Akashi seem to hate me more. Argh good! It's because of you_ ," pemuda asli Amerika itu memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak pening, " _I don't delete our videos too, but I save that to a certain hardisk and not watch it anymore. I respect my boyfriend_."

" _It's not like I don't respect Seijuurou, I just forgot. Usually I'll bring my other laptop, not this laptop—literally this laptop. But it broke since three months ago and haven't been repaired_."

" _What's going on in your head, Moron_."

Nijimura menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku. Netra kelabunya menatap matahari yang hampir terbenam di ufuk barat sana sendu.

" _I love him. I do love him_ ...," ujarnya pelan, "bukan berarti gue mempermainkan perasaan dia. Gue emang orang yang nggak suka ngehapus kenangan yang menurut gue berharga. Bahkan video ucapan ulang tahun dari Tatsuya lima tahun yang lalu pun nggak gue hapus, bukan cuman video lo aja. Video anak-anak juga, yang mereka sok-sokan nunjukin _skill_ basket ke gue nggak gue hapus. Karena gue sayang sama memori itu. Kalau memori kayak gitu aja nggak gue hapus, gimana dengan memori gue sama lo?"

"Tapi, Niji—"

"Kita sama-sama tau, dulu kita pernah jatuh cinta satu sama lain meski nggak ada satu kata 'suka' pun yang terucap. Jangan bersikap seolah lo lupa sama hal itu."

 **X.x.X**

"Pemandangannya indah, kan?" Akashi berjengit kaget. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dosen Matematika-nya tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri dirinya. "Aida- _sensei_ ," ujarnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Tepukan kecil mendarat di bahu milik pemuda merah itu. "Sendirian? Bocah _mangaka_ itu mana?"

" _Sensei_ sepertinya harus menghilangkan kebiasaan _sensei_ untuk memberi panggilan seenaknya," Akashi membalas datar.

Kagetora tertawa sembari merangkul bahu salah satu mahasiswa terbaiknya tahun ini. "Kuismu hasilnya bagus. Gimana sama mata kuliah yang lain? Ngomong-ngomong nyante aja, nggak usah terlalu formal—pake 'aku' aja nggak apa-apa kok. Saya sama Nash aja manggilnya aku-kamu," tanyanya.

"Kayaknya nggak bisa. Saya nggak biasa," dia terkekeh pelan, "ah, kalau yang lain bagus juga, _Sensei_. Gimana sama UTS-nya? Nggak jelek, kan?"

" _As expected of_ Akashi Seijuurou. UTS-mu bagus, cuman ada yang kurang teliti, jadi ya nggak bisa dapet nilai sempurna. Tapi pas saya tanya ke dosen lain, nilaimu banyak yang sempurna kok. Tenang aja."

Ucapan dosennya tadi berhasil membuat kedua ujung bibirnya naik. Setidaknya _mood_ -nya hari ini sedikit naik. Namun ketika tangan Kagetora yang berada di pundaknya mengusapnya lembut seolah berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang pria berusia 35 tahun itu punya, dadanya mendadak menjadi jauh lebih sesak dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kamu tau nggak, dari tadi Nash itu sebenernya nggak nyaman sama aura _gloomy_ yang kamu keluarin, mau negur tapi segan. Terus di situ ada Nijimura juga."

Akashi mengulas senyum miris mendengarnya. Dia memandang orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. "Bisa kita cari tempat duduk baru ngobrol sepuasnya?"

Pria yang berbeda tujuh belas tahun dengannya itu mengangguk. Dia melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju salah satu bangku yang tersedia di pantai. Dibersihkannya singkat sebelum mengajak pemuda merah itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ceritain aja."

Si pemilik netra merah itu mengikuti dosennya, duduk di samping pria itu sembari melipat tangan dan merilekskan tubuhnya. Matanya memandang sendu lembayung senja yang menghiasi langit sore itu. "Sepuluh bulan saya pacaran sama dia, tetep aja ngerasa nggak nyaman. Bukan karena saya nggak cinta sama dia, bukan juga karena dia nggak cinta sama saya, tapi saya masih kebayang masa lalunya dia."

"Nash?"

Akashi tidak menjawab, dia memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Mereka deket, deket sampai tahap di mana saya cemburu. Saya berusaha mengerti kalau itu hanya obrolan teman biasa dan sebagainya, cuman kadang saya suka kelewatan."

Kagetora langsung menyahut, "Kamu tau nggak kalau mereka dulu, sebelum Nash sama saya dan Nijimura sama kamu, mereka deket—deket banget?"

"Tau. Seminggu yang lalu saya bongkar laptopnya dia. Ada lima belas video rekaman dia Skype-an sama Nash. Saya tau itu nggak sopan, tapi saya nggak tahan, _Sensei_. Saya tontonin lima video di sana sampe habis dan saya nggak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mereka terlalu romantis. Saya ...," dia meneguk ludahnya perlahan, "... saya sakit hati. Shuuzou itu cinta pertama saya, saya nggak sanggup. Percakapan mereka berdua, bahkan masih bisa saya inget sampe sekarang."

Kini Kagetora yang tak menjawab. Dia hanya melirik pemuda itu sekilas sebelum menatap lurus ke depan, memerhatikan ombak yang datang berlomba mengais pasir putih pada pantai.

"Saya pertama kali ketemu dia pas SMA. Dia kakak kelas saya. Katanya itu taun kedua dia di Jepang setelah dari lahir sampe lulus SMP tinggal di Amerika. Saya sama dia sama-sama masuk klub basket. Saya awalnya nggak tertarik sama dia, toh ngobrol aja masih susah. _Skill_ Jepang Shuuzou buruk banget dan saya nggak terlalu bisa bahasa Inggris kalau diajak ngobrol. Tapi dia tetep baik—nggak sih, dia baik sama semua orang.

"Ada satu malam kami berdua ditinggal latihan karena sama-sama pengen latihan tambahan. Dia ngajak saya ngobrol. Bilang kalau katanya pengen kenal deket sama saya. Katanya saya enak diajak bicara, terus bahasa Jepang saya juga sopan, katanya dia suka; dia bilang kalau cuman tau bahasa Jepang yang kasar aja. Ya udah, mulai dari situ saya jadi deket sama dia.

"Saya berani bersumpah kalau dulu saya pernah mikir saya ini _aromantic_ karena saya nggak pernah tertarik sama siapapun. Nggak pernah sekalipun saya mikirin cinta-cintaan, saya maunya fokus belajar aja. Orang tua saya juga setuju sama keputusan saya. Tapi pas baru enam bulan kenal, saya ngerasa saya jadi ngeliat dia dengan cara yang berbeda. Saya pernah sampe nggak sekolah sehari karena stres mikirin perasaan saya yang nggak biasa; karena saya tau, orang tua saya pasti bakal marah besar kalau tau anaknya nggak sempurna, apalagi ayah. Makanya saya pendam terus perasaan saya. Nggak apa-apa nggak saya ungkapin juga, asal saya masih bisa sama dia ... masih main basket bareng sama dia—jujur ... gitu aja saya udah seneng."

Kagetora mendekatkan dirinya. Mengusap kepala anak muridnya yang kini tampak menahan emosi. Bahkan Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi semakin saya deket sama dia, saya tau kalau dia punya 'seseorang' di Amerika sana. Bahkan di lingkungan sekolah pun dia nggak bisa lepas dari ponsel. Kadang senyam-senyum sendiri, kadang ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas, bener-bener kayak kelakuan orang jatuh cinta. Dari situ saya mulai menjauh. Saya sadar saya bukan siapa-siapa buat dia ..."

"... terus gimana sampai akhirnya kalian bisa pacaran?"

"Pokoknya saya ngejauh—bener-bener ngejauh. Kontak dia dan semua _chat_ kami saya hapus. Saya nggak mau ketemu lagi sama dia. Tapi ternyata perasaan saya nggak bisa terhapus gitu aja. Pokoknya pas akhir kelas sepuluh, dia ngedeketin saya, nanya kenapa saya ngejauh tiba-tiba. Saya cuman bilang 'nggak apa-apa', nggak mungkin juga saya cerita alasan saya yang sebenernya. Terus dia keliatan agak sedih gitu, dan saya masih inget banget dia bilang, 'Padahal aku mau cerita sesuatu. Aku lagi sedih dan butuh temen curhat'. _Sensei_ tebak saya balas apa?"

Satu rangkulan hangat diterima Akashi.

"Saya refleks bilang, 'Oh, putus sama pacar ya?' Dan dia keliatan kaget gitu terus ketawa. Bilang kalau dia nggak punya pacar, belum pernah pacaran lagi. Katanya cuman masalah temen. Dan saya lupa gimana awalnya sampe akhirnya kami duduk di _bench_ di dalam gim terus dia curhat. Dia cerita pake nama 'temen' tapi saya tau perasaan dia ke temennya itu bukan sekedar temen. Keliatan jelas. Ya udah saya juga nanggepin seadanya."

"Setelah itu kalian jadi biasa lagi?"

"Nggak juga sih. Karena udah naik kelas sebelas, saya sendiri jadi makin sibuk. Les ditambah, inilah, itulah, pokoknya ribet. Udah saya ikut OSIS sama basket juga lagi. Bahkan sehari saya cuman tidur tiga sampe empat jam aja. Saya udah jarang ketemu dia. Dia sendiri, kan udah kelas dua belas, sibuk nyiapin buat masuk universitas. Dianya sibuk sayanya juga sibuk. Ya udah. Tapi dianya kayak tetep ngejaga komunikasi. Dan perhatian yang dia berikan ke saya juga bukan kayak ke temen. Temen saya nggak pernah tuh nanyain 'udah makan apa belum', dan sebagainya. Gimana saya nggak jatuh cinta lagi, _Sensei_?"

" _Let it flow_ aja?"

"Ya semacam. Dia lulus SMA, saya naik kelas dua belas. Pas sekitar November taun kemarin, dia nembak saya. Karena saya cinta sama dia ya sama terima. Saya pikir kekalutan yang saya rasain sama dia bakal hilang begitu saya jadi pacar dia, tapi ternyata nggak. Justru saya semakin nggak tenang, takut dia ninggalin saya, apalagi pas saya tahu dia satu universitas sama Nash. Dia cerita katanya kaget pas tau Nash udah ke Jepang sejak setaun yang lalu, katanya mau kuliah di Jepang aja, cari suasana baru. Emangnya segampang itu? Dengan _skill_ Jepang yang nggak terlalu bagus, ke Jepang gitu aja? Saya mana percaya. Tapi ujung-ujungnya saya juga sekampus sama mereka berdua—ah udahlah, pokoknya rudet."

Aida Kagetora menghela napas berat. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari memijat lehernya yang pegal karena perjalanan lima jam menyetir ke sini. "Kamu tau nggak, dulu Nash itu pendiem lho. Dia produk _broken home_. Ayahnya abusif. Jadi ibunya sama dia kabur ke Los Angeles. Nah pas di L.A itulah dia ketemu Nijimura," kini dia yang mulai bercerita.

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Katanya Nijimura sama temennya—Tatsuya kalau nggak salah—itu baik sama dia. Sering diajak main, ngobrol, kayak gitu lah. Bahkan ibunya Nijimura yang perawat suka ngebantuin ngobatin luka dia. Dan setelah sekitar satu bulan, baru deh mereka bisa main bertiga, Nash sendiri juga udah nggak canggung lagi. Tapi sayang, karena ibunya sibuk kerja, Nash jadi nggak keurus. Jatuhnya jadi main sama anak yang nggak bener. Ya sebenernya sih, Nijimura sama temennya itu juga anak geng gitu, cuman nggak separah gengnya Nash. Eh tau-tau pas SMP Nash pasang tato di dada kanan. Pas ketauan sama ibunya, dia kabur karena ibunya marah. Larinya ya ke Nijimura lagi, ke Nijimura lagi. Terus mereka ngobrol curhat gitu. Dan katanya Nash pengen diajarin ngomong bahasa Jepang."

"Oh itu awalnya dia bisa bahasa Jepang?"

"Iya. Kebetulan, kan temennya Nijimura juga orang Jepang, jadi mereka bertiga kalau ngobrol ya pake bahasa Jepang. Meskipun sampe sekarang _skill_ -nya Nash gitu-gitu aja. Dia, kan setaun lebih tua dari Nijimura, jadi pas—hmm ... berarti pas dia kelas sepuluh Nijimura pindah ke Jepang. Tapi mereka tetep ngejaga kontak. Sering _chatting_ , Skype-an, pokoknya sampe ngorbanin waktu tidur; _time zone_ Jepang sama Amerika beda, kan. Dan yah ... ternyata mereka itu saling jatuh cinta pas masih di sana. Cuman karena sama-sama gengsi ya jadinya pada diem-diem deh; meskipun kayaknya mereka tau perasaan satu sama lain."

Akashi sendiri tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Senang karena tahu masa lalu Nash atau justru sedih karena mendengar semua hal itu.

"Tapi katanya gini, pas suatu malam, mereka Skype-an gitu, kan. Nah Nijimura tuh cerita soal kamu. Awalnya biasa aja. Cuman topik kamu tuh selalu bakal keluar dari mulut Nijimura setiap mereka Skype-an. Di situ Nash udah mulai ngerasa aneh. Jadi dia juga menjauh pelan-pelan. Padahal kamu tau nggak, cinta pertamanya Nash itu Nijimura juga lho. Sayang cinta pertamanya Nijimura malah temennya."

Kedua alis merah itu menyatu, tatapannya berubah heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Coba kamu bayangin perasaan Nijimura. Dua orang yang dia sayangi tiba-tiba aja ngejauhin dia tanpa sebab. Sedih nggak sih? Tapi, ini menurut saya lho ya, daripada ngejer Nash yang udah beda benua terus nggak tau bakal kapan lagi ketemu, ya dia mening ngejer kamu lah. Tapi kamunya juga ... yah ... seperti yang kamu ceritain."

Pemilik nama Seijuurou itu mengangguk pelan.

Tapi sadar akan banyaknya cerita pribadi soal pemuda berambut pirang itu, dia pun bertanya, "Kenapa _Sensei_ bisa tau semua cerita itu?"

"Nash sendiri yang cerita."

"Apa?"

"Iya, dia sendiri yang cerita," diam-diam Kagetora harus menahan tawanya melihat wajah kaget anak muridnya, kapan lagi dia bisa melihat Akashi memasang raut wajah kaget, "ibunya, kan tinggal di L.A, nggak ikut ke Jepang, nah pernah pas dia masih tingkat satu gitu, ibunya sakit dan dia mau nggak mau harus balik ke sana. Semingguan kalau nggak salah—berarti nggak masuk kuliah, kan. Jadi dia mintain tugas ke dosen-dosen sebagai pengganti absensi, meski di absensi dicatatnya tetep izin. Pas minta tugas ke saya, saya tanya kenapa dia izin seminggu. Kan takutnya kenapa-kenapa."

"Terus dia jawab apa?"

"Ya dia jawab aja ibunya sakit di L.A, jadi dia harus pulang. Nah, pas dia pamit undur diri, saya sadar kalau cara jalan dia agak aneh dan di bahu kanannya kayak ada luka gitu. Terus saya jadi sering merhatiin kelakuan dia di kampus gimana. Kadang sikapnya kasar, kadang juga narik diri. Saya juga, kan tertarik sama ilmu psikologi, jadi saya ngeduganya dia ada masalah gitu. Awalnya saya tanya dia nggak mau jawab. Tapi setelah beberapa kali, dia baru cerita. Tapi nggak sedetil yang saya ceritain ke kamu. Dan setelah itu saya jadi perhatian, kasian sama dia. Kami jadi sering curhat.

"Pas naik tingkat dua, dia cerita soal orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Di situ dia baru nyeritain lengkap semuanya. Saya juga ditunjukin Nijimura itu orangnya yang mana. Ya tapi katanya dia juga udah ngelupain sih—udah nggak suka lagi. Eh taunya pas selesai bilang gitu dia malah nembak saya; dan nembaknya nyante banget. Saya jelas kaget lah. Saya bilang sama dia, kalau mungkin saya ini figur ayah yang nggak dia punya. Dia malah ngotot, ya udah saya bilang jangan dulu pacaran tapi deket dulu aja. Dan sebenernya alasan saya melajang selama ini ya ... karena saya emang kayak kalian bertiga. Pernah sih pacaran beberapa kali, cuman nggak bertahan lama. Tapi seumur-umur, baru pertama kali saya ditembak sesantai itu, sama orang yang beda lima belas taun lagi. Dan setelah beberapa bulan deket, dia nembak saya lagi. Saya terima aja, toh saya juga punya perasaan yang sama kayak dia hahaha."

... untuk alasan yang tidak Akashi ketahui, dia mendapati dirinya takjub mendengar seluruh cerita dosennya; bahkan kini tanpa sadar dirinya telah tersenyum kecil.

Pria Aida itu balas menatapnya, ikut tersenyum tatkala menyadari kalau _mood_ Akashi kini tidak seburuk sebelumnya.

"Jadi ...," tangan Kagetora mendarat di kepala anak muridnya, mengelusnya lembut, "jangan cemburu-cemburu lagi ya. Mungkin dulu mereka saling suka, tapi, kan sekarang kamu yang ngisi hatinya Nijimura."

 **X.x.X**

 _("Tumben lo ngajak Skype-an jam segini. Di sana masih jam tiga pagi, Bego. Lo rela waktu tidur lo dipotong gitu aja? Cuman buat ngehubungi gue lagi."_

" _Rela-rela aja. Kenapa nggak?"_

" _Terus lo mau ngomongin apa? Katanya tadi ada yang mau diomongin."_

" _..."_

" _Oi, Nash."_

" _Don't laugh or we'll never get in touch again."_

" _Ya, ya. Just say it."_

" _Don't laugh!"_

" _Okay! Gezz this guy—"_

" _I do miss you."_

" _..."_

" _Nijimura? Oi."_

" _Anjir apaan sih. But, I do miss you too."_

" _Canda lo."_

" _Beneran kali. Gue juga kangen sama lo.")_

" _Fuck, this legendary video_ ," Nash mendengus geli, dia mem- _pause_ video tersebut dan berniat mencari video lainnya kalau saja sang pemilik laptop tak kembali dari bawah.

"Nonton apaan lo?" tanya Nijimura sembari membawa dua kaleng soda dari _food box_ milik mereka berempat di lantai satu.

"Nonton kita kangen-kangenan,"—kaleng soda di tangan kanan si pemilik zodiak Cancer mendarat sempurna di kepala pirang bule yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik video.

"Anjir lo jangan sembarangan."

"Emang bener, Bangke!" Nash ingin membalas dengan melempar laptop dari balkon. Tapi mengingat _fighting skill_ Nijimura sebagai anak karate sangat harus diperhitungkan, dia berusaha menahan emosinya. Tadinya mau balik melempar pakai kaleng soda yang sama, tapi dia lebih mementingkan kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Hah? Serius lo? Yang mana?" Pemuda yang baru meminum sodanya setengah itu pun langsung lari menghampiri laptop abu-abunya tersayang. Dia meng-klik video yang ditonton belum-juga-satu-menit oleh Nash dan menontonnya ulang—

—untuk tertawa geli setengah menit kemudian. Video tersebut kembali di- _pause_. "Kamvret kita pernah kayak gini? Yang bener aja. Bentar, ini pas gue kelas sepuluh kan ya."

"Iya, soalnya itu gue lagi ngerjain soal-soal dari guru sebenernya. Gue inget gue kelas sebelas waktu itu."

"Eh tapi gue sumpah kaget banget lho lo ngomong kayak gitu. Tapi gue juga emang kangen berat sih sama lo."

Nijimura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan video tersebut sampai habis (sementara Nash lebih memilih untuk memustakan atensinya pada kaleng soda yang tadi dilempar si pemuda hitam). Sesekali tertawa geli atau mengumpat saat sadar dirinya bisa-bisanya bersikap dan berkata seperti itu. Nash sendiri juga tidak ada bedanya. Hanya saja dia lebih besar malunya kalau harus menonton ulang video Skype-an mereka berdua.

Apalagi video tersebut berdurasi satu jam. Ugh, bisa mati malu dia.

"Niji," Nash memainkan kaleng soda yang sudah kosong di tangannya. Mata tajamnya melirik Nijimura yang masih tertawa mendengar percakapan mereka semasa SMA dulu.

"Paan?"

"Gue baru sadar—baru banget."

"Sadar apa?"

"Lo homo banget sih. Ya nama pelangi, lo juga emang homo, pernah tinggal di Amerika lagi. Gue nggak tau apa ada orang yang lebih homo daripada lo."

"Anjir lo," meski mengumpat, tapi pemuda itu malah lanjut tertawa melihat kelakuannya di video yang tampak seperti seorang gadis yang merindukan pacarnya setengah mati. "Kamvret banget ini gue kayak anak gadis aja."

"Emang kali. Baru nyadar?"

"Berisik lo. Lo mau gue lempar dari sini hah?"

"Emang bisa?"

"Njir nantangin."

Mereka saling lirik tajam. Namun begitu suara tertawa terdengar dari dalam video, Nash memalingkan wajahnya malu. "... ngapain coba gue ketawa kayak gitu ...," yang disambung dengan suara tawa Nijimura yang makin kencang.

"Udah _stop_ ketawanya ah elah! Mening lo cari Akashi deh; ini udah jam tujuh lebih! Dia pergi sama pacar gue! Kalau dia ngapa-ngapain, gue bakal nonjok lo karena lo yang mulai semua ini!" Nash buru-buru berdiri dan turun ke bawah saat terdengar balasan Nijimura dari atas sana.

"Anjir kenapa jadi gue yang disalahin hah?! Lagian yang ada Seijuurou gue yang diapa-apain!"

"Lo mau yang gue hajar Akashi emang?! Eh, Tora cintanya sama gue ya! Yang ada Akashi yang goda-goda!"

"Ya nggaklah! Gila lo! Lagian apa hubungannya sama gue?! Dan Seijuurou juga cintanya sama gue, Bego!"

"Kalau lo ngehapus tuh video atau nyimpen tuh video di tempat lain, hubungan lo sama dia nggak akan kayak gini, Sialan! Udah, ah. Gue cabut duluan!"

"Anjrit tungguin, Kamvret!"

 **X.x.X**

Kagetora dan Akashi sedang asyik memakan _takoyaki_ mereka saat tiba-tiba saja tempat kosong di hadapan mereka berdua diisi oleh dua orang pemuda yang tampak habis berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Aa, kalian berdua," respon Akashi santai lalu kembali menyuap bola _takoyaki_ -nya yang keempat.

Mendengar respon cuek pemuda merah itu, yang bertubuh paling tinggi di antara mereka berempat menatap kesal. "Sudah puas kencan dengan pacarku?" sindirnya sembari mengambil minuman Kagetora di hadapannya.

Seringai tipis terulas di wajah tampan si pemilik nama Seijuurou. "Puas sekali. Kau tahu? Setelah membuka diri masing-masing, kami berdua menjadi sangat dekat. Bukan begitu, _Sensei_?"

" _WHAT_?!"

"Jangan membuatnya terdengar ambigu, Anak Muda. Kamu ini ... mau kuturunkan nilaimu jadi C hah?"

Akashi mengangkat bahunya cuek. Dia mengambil _takoyaki_ terakhirnya lalu disuapkannya ke hadapan Nijimura yang duduk di depannya.

"Aa~"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sei."

"Makanlah, sebelum orang-orang melihat kita."

Meski masih agak dongkol karena mendengar kata-kata Akashi tadi (yang sepertinya memang sengaja dibuat ambigu), satu adonan tepung matang berisi potongan gurita itu pun sukses masuk ke mulutnya. Dia mengunyahnya pelan sembari menatap heran kekasihnya yang kini tampak berbeda sebelum pergi dari penginapan sekitar sejam yang lalu.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Nijimura.

"Aku? Nggak kenapa-kenapa," jawab kekasihnya misterius sembari menghabiskan teh hijaunya.

"Bohong."

"Kecuali 'membuka diri masing-masing' sih, nggak ada—"

"Plis, Sei. Nggak usah terdengar ambigu."

"Oke, saling curhat. Puas?"

Nijimura Shuuzou bungkam mendengar dua kata itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, memilih untuk menatap langit malam yang terlihat di antara atap-atap _stand_ yang di depan sana.

"Kok diem? Nggak mau nanya lagi?" Dan dia tahu, Akashi sedang memancingnya. Bahkan dia bisa membayangkan kalau kekasihnya itu sedang menyeringai menatap ke arahnya; meski memang benar.

"Nggak."

"Oh, gitu," tangan yang tadi menyuapi Nijimura kini menyodorkan gelas tehnya tepat ke hadapan bibir sang kekasih, "videonya kamu simpen aja. Itu kenang-kenangan antara kamu sama Nash, kan? Aku emang berlebihan, jadi maaf ya ..."

"Eh?" pemuda hitam itu berbalik, menatap Akashi yang menyunggingkan senyum manis. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terfokuskan pada bibir gelas yang menempel di bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas itu, jarinya menyentuh sengaja jemari Akashi yang menggenggam gelas. "Kamu kok ..."

"Iya, serius. Nggak apa-apa."

Teh hijau di lidahnya selalu terasa pahit, namun kini rasa pahit itu seolah hilang tergantikan dengan rasa heran karena sikap kekasihnya yang berubah 180 derajat. "Bener?"

"Iya. Nggak percayaan amat."

"Nggak ah, ada sebagian yang aku hapus."

"Dan sebaiknya video legendaris tadi lo hapus. Kalau nggak gue tenggelemin juga lo di laut," Nash menyahut tiba-tiba, membuat tiga pasang mata langsung menatap ke arah dirinya.

"Yang itu sih ...," Nijimura tersenyum jahil, "awalnya pengen gue hapus, soalnya itu kita kayak orang pacaran banget. Cuman yah ... lo-nya juga kayak gadis sih, sayang kalau gue buang."

"ANJIR."

"Kenang-kenangan lah, Nash. Kalau gue hapus, gue, kan susah mau minta ke lo-nya juga. Yang ada lo ngeles mulu. Lagian itu ngakak asli."

"Akashi, tolong hapusin semua video gue sama orang ini di laptopnya. Jijik gue lama-lama."

Kedua netra merah Akashi mengedip. "Eh?"

"Sei, aku kayaknya ubah pikiran lagi. Semuanya aku hapus aja deh, cuman _scene_ tertentu aku _crop_. Kayak misalnya waktu nih bule ngekhawatirin aku kayak 'anak gadis' kangen pacarnya—"

"GUE SERET LO SEKARANG JUGA KE LAUT." Nijimura dan Nash saling lempar pandangan tajam, meski akhirnya kontak mata itu langsung terputus saat mendengar tawa kecil yang berasal dari orang yang duduk di depan Nijimura.

Akashi menahan tawanya. "Terserah sih. Asal kamu jangan bikin aku baper aja. Tapi aku nggak mau nonton video-video kalian lagi."

" _Fix_ udah apus aja semua. Ntar yang gue punya gue hapus juga kok, Ji. Ah elah lo ribet amat. Sebegitunyakah lo cinta sama gue waktu itu?"

Kelabu Nijimura memandang datar orang di sampingnya sebelum beralih menatap netra merah sang kekasih. "Nggak deh. Aku hapus aja semuanya. Dan kamu harus ngeliat kalau aku udah hapus itu semua. Kamu juga bisa ngecek folder _back up_ -an aku. Ya siapa tau kamu curiga aku nge- _back up_ itu."

"Nih orang labil amat sih. Katanya sebagian, terus nge- _crop_ , terus hapus semua. Buang aja sekalian laptopnya."

"Aida- _sensei, Sensei_ megang Matematika untuk kelas dia juga, kan? Tolong bikin nilainya E. Saya capek dari tadi dikomentarin terus."

Kagetora memijat pelipisnya. "Kalian kayak anak kecil. Lama-lama kalian berdua saya tendang juga dari kelas Matematika."

"Tapi, aku, kan pacar kamu, Tora—"

"Terserah. Untung kita mojok. Kalau nggak ntar orang-orang denger terus ngegosip ini-itu," pria itu berdiri, menarik lengan Nash untuk mengikutinya berdiri, "udah kita pergi aja. Kamu ini juga. Mening kita keliling-keliling, aku mau ngajak kamu nyobain _snack_ Jepang. Pokoknya lebih sehat dari _junk food_ yang selalu kamu makan."

"Aku nggak suka nasi."

"Siapa yang bilang ada nasinya?!" mening daripada Nijimura yang ditenggelemin di laut, lebih baik dia yang bunuh diri saja. Kelakuan kekasihnya ini memang suka bikin kepala pusing tujuh keliling. "Nasi itu makanan berat. Pokoknya ini _snack_ , tapi _snack_ sehat. Kayak _takoyaki_ yang tadilah."

"Itu bukan _snack_. Itu sih—"

"Jep. Pokoknya ikut—lagian aku mau ngomong sesuatu karena aku tadi ngebongkar rahasia kamu," lengan Nash ditariknya paksa, dia melambaikan tangannya yang bebas pada dua orang yang masih duduk di meja yang berada di pojok _stand_ , "kami duluan!"

"Ya," balas Nijimura dan Akashi bersamaan. Pemuda yang berbeda warna rambut itu kemudian saling pandang sebelum sama-sama tersenyum lembut.

"Aku minta maaf ya, Sei."

"Nggak. Aku yang salah. Aku ngerasa ngekhianatin kamu, masih nggak percaya sama kamu padahal kita udah sepuluh bulan. Aku minta maaf."

"Ah, aku jadi ngerasa bersalah. Ngomong-ngomong, ini udah dibayar, kan?"

"Udah, sama Aida- _sensei_."

Pemilik nama Shuuzou itu berdiri, menarik tangan kekasihnya lembut. "Jalan-jalan yuk, kencan," ajaknya sembari tersenyum _gentle_.

Akashi membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ayo."

 **Owari**

Halo!

 _Yessss I'm back with my favorite_ OT4~!

Maafkan saya yang terobsesi dengan percakapan NashNiji yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris (anak ini lagi demen-demennya sama bahasa Inggris) (doain aja _grammar_ -nya makin lancar biar bisa nambahin _works_ di AO3).

Awalnya OT4 ini sama _past_ -nya NashNiji bakal jadi fanfik terpisah. Cuman setelah dipikir-pikir lagi kayaknya saya nggak bakal punya waktu. Belum lagi mikirin _event_ mereka segala macem ( _event_ = peristiwa). Dan saya juga ngurus _event_ :") (juga ikutan _event_ ) (belum lagi tugas) (orz)

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
